


Wolfen

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf Papyrus sees to it that he claims and mates US! Sans for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfen

**Author's Note:**

> Features wolf!uf!Papyrus and Us! Sans
> 
> Wolf Papyrus will be called Edge
> 
> And Wolf Sans is Red

This story is based off a few 'wolftale' pictures from Sanspar. 

Papyrus had left for a walk recently, having taken his Red with him. After being reassured that Papyrus would be back, Sans was excited to go out and do his normal daily duties! Of course he wanted to take his own wolf too! Even if he had said no, he was sure Edge wouldn’t stay put anyway. The large creature always liked to follow close behind him, having become rather protective and maybe even a tad possessive of Sans.

The short male giggled as the canine leaned over to lick his cheek and grunt at him. Edge was normally affectionate with him every now and then. But for some reason lately the large wolf was more cuddly with him than usual. Reaching up, Sans began to scritch Edge’s ears, chuckling as the large canine leaned into the touch with a pleased expression. "ARE YOU GOING TO WATCH ME TRAIN AGAIN TODAY? I PLAN TO WORK EXTRA HARD!“ Smiling, he watched at the large beast huffed softly at him. "WHOA!” The short skeleton giggled again as Edge bumped him with his hips. Sans wasn’t too sure why the wolf had been doing that lately, but figured they were just playful gestures. He smiled and playfully shoved Edge away. Missing the frustrated look on the canine’s face.

Moving out to the snowy field, the short skeleton excitedly summoned his bones. Unfortunately Alphy’s had important things to do today. No matter though! Sans was perfectly fine training on his own! Edge tended to watch him from the side lines patiently during this time. However /this/ time, the innocent monster couldn’t help feeling a bit perturbed as he practiced for a little while. Something didn’t feel right, stopping for a moment to glance over his shoulder back at Edge…he realized why. The beast was eyeing him, and not in the normal way that Edge tended to stare at him. Usually Edge watched him in a sort of amused manner. Right now the large wolf was watching him with a rather unsettling hungry stare. When he trained like this, the canine liked to curl up patiently. However right now the beast looked tense, like he was ready to bolt after prey. Swallowing the anxiety down hard, Sans continued with his moves.

Edge would never hurt him…he trusted that to be true. That didn’t stop the fact that the monster was many times larger than him however. He tried not to think about the wolf, but even that was difficult as from his peripheral vision it looked like the beast was getting closer. His moves were starting to become shakier, with Edge acting so strange he really did feel like prey now. He almost wanted to flee. A loud scream ripped from his mouth and flee he did after feeling the beast’s hot breath on his neck. The tiny skeleton ran as fast as he could through the snow. It was difficult however due to the storm from the night before. Already he felt tired from the long strides, but the heavy panting and the sound of limbs running all fours kept him going in an attempt to get away. Running past trees, through bushes, and trying not to fall, Sans let out a high pitched shriek as his boot tripped on a branch and he fell face first into the snow.

Not even seconds later, large feet crunched the snow just behind him. The small skeleton whimpered and tried to crawl away, but was held still by a large paw pressing firmly onto his back. Edge seemed to be letting out pleased chuffs and soft growls. If Sans had known any better he’d say the wolf had enjoyed the chase. Squeezing his eyes shut, Sans whimpered in defeat and waited for whatever was to become of him. Those eyes flew open and another undignified shriek escaped him as he suddenly felt a face in between his legs. Squeaking he shoved his arms underneath him, trying to shove the other away as best as he could, he yelped though as Papyrus growled and gave him a warning nip against his sensitive femur.

“H-HOLD ON JUST A SECOND! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” His eyes widened as he felt a tongue come and strongly lick his crotch through his pants followed by a hot breath. "E-EDGE! BAD WOLF BAD WOLF THAT’S NOT FOR YO-OOOOOU~“ Arching, Sans moaned loudly as the large beast buried his face deeper and continued trying to lick that spot. 

Unsatisfied however, the large monster grunted and leaned up to grip at the other’s pants with his teeth. With a harsh tug, down came Sans’ pants and underwear. 

The smaller monster couldn’t even make a noise, far too shocked at his now naked backside being bare to the wolf behind him. Flushing darkly, Sans was very aware of just how wet the cunt between his legs felt. That wasn’t his fault though! Edge was doing-! Those….things… He squeaked as he felt the beast’s face move closer again, a long tongue stroking up his slit. "N-NGGGGH E-EDGE YOU CAN’T-” Shuddering, the small monster was battling his conflicted feelings of letting the wolf have his way or not. By the large monster’s grunt of disapproval, it seemed Sans’ choice would be made for him anyway. 

Edge gave no shits about the skeleton’s silly 'morals’. The wolf wanted to fuck, Sans was his anyway. He was the Alpha therefore there was nothing wrong with making this decision. Before the other could protest anymore, Edge buried his face closer and slid his tongue far inside Sans to taste the sweet juices of his catch. 

The short male cried out loudly in pleasure, fingers gripping at the ground trying to hold on to anything he could. Oh stars! That tongue was so strong and reaching places deep inside him! Face fully flustered, Sans whimpered and cried out as the magic licked and stroked inside, tasting him and sliding over each sensitive spot. “UH,MM,NN EDGE!~” Panting and whining he couldn’t help but press himself further back against that wonderful tongue. 

The tiny skeleton’s mewls and reactions pleased the wolf heavily. He enjoyed that his little mate didn’t fight him, immensely. Even better was the arousing noises that Sans made, making him sound like a bitch in heat that pleaded for his pups to be planted in her womb. Letting out a deep pleased growl, Edge felt his cock throb and worked to slide out of his pants while still licking the other’s cunt. If only he could impregnate his cute little mate so full with his offspring. Wouldn’t it be a sight? Pulling away from the other, he managed to pull off his pants, letting his large cock free from it’s confines. Such an idea was improbable, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try and at least fill the other to the brim with his cock and cum~ 

Realizing Edge had stopped, Sans shakily looked back over his shoulder to see why. His eyes went wide however as they landed on the large monster’s cock. Oh jeez. No way. That thing had to be nearly as big as his ulna. “UH, EDGE I-I DON’T THINK THAT’S GOING TO FIT.” The smirk he received from the wolf made him feel another gush of wetness to his cunt. Said look spoke to him deep down and he practically heard the words 'I’ll make it fit’ in a deep sultry voice that he sometimes imagined from his wolf. He let out another please whimper and threw his morality to the wind. Still looking back over his shoulder, he spread his legs a little further, baring his dripping pussy to the other completely. Edge seemed to beam happily at this, Sans watching the wolf move closer until he rubbed the head of his slightly dripping cock against Sans’ entrance. The short male shuddered as even just the head felt so big.

Edge began to lick and nuzzle his mate’s neck as he pushed in. From the other’s scent, the wolf knew Sans was unclaimed and unmated…until this moment anyway~ Surely this would hurt the first time. As he began to press his member in, his ears twitched at the soft pained gasps and little whimpers the other made. The wolf focused on licking Sans and giving him little kisses, as well as stroking his ribs and sensitive places with his paws, to try and ease his mate.

Sans squeezed his eyes shut, panting heavily and trying to cling to anything as he took the large cock inside. It hurt quite a bit, but also felt amazingly good. He was glad that Edge was being gentle and taking his time. When it seemed that his wolf had finally hilted inside of him, the smaller monster took slight interest in how the base of the other’s cock seemed to widen out a bit. This was quickly flung from his mind however as Edge slowly pulled out and pressed in again. Sans gasped loudly at the feeling and experimentally rolled his hips. “M-MMM~” The movement must have pleased Edge too, a hot heavy huff was released into Sans’ ear as the wolf pulled his body closer.

The large wolf panted and began a slow rhythm at first, ears perked and listening to his mate until the note of pain in Sans’ voice morphed into pleasure. As Sans began to buck back into his thrusts, Edge sped up, growling and grunting as he gripped at the smaller male’s hips and took what officially belonged to him now. Continuing to lick at the other’s neck, Edge lost himself in the instinct to breed and the pleasure that came with it. His Sans. His mate. 'Mine. Mine. Mine’ The large beast gripped at Sans tightly and began a fast onslaught of deep thrusts as pleasure over took them both.

Sans was losing any voice control as his moans and mewls got louder, had it been just him or was Edge’s cock getting bigger?! Scratching his fingers into the ground below Sans cried out in ecstasy, Edge was getting so deep inside and if not for the wolf holding him still, Sans was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up. “S-SO F-FAAAST EDGE!~” The short male clenched his eyes shut, reaching down he began to glide his fingers over that wonderfully sensitive little clit he had and in time with Edge’s thrust. “N-NNNNH I- I CAN’T~” Sans tightened around the other’s cock, breath hitching as he was incredibly close.

The large beast panted and tried to speed up as he sensed his mate’s orgasm approaching. As he felt Sans tighten around him he grunted and bit into the other’s shoulder as he felt his own orgasm hit. Spurt after spurt of cum he let out a pleased growl as he felt his knot start to form, his cute little mate was in for a big surprise having mated with a wolf.

Sans’ eyes widened not only at the bite, but at the sudden stretch he was feeling in his core. A loud cry escaped him as being stretched to his limits caused his body to shudder violently as he came. He couldn’t believe it, Edge was actually knotting him. He knew normal wolves did this, but hadn’t even thought about the fact that the wolf brothers might have been capable of such. The girth of the knot hurt, but also made him mewl softly in pleasure and satisfaction as his muscles spasmed around it. As the last waves of orgasm faded, the small monster went limp, panting heavily as he tried to come back down to Earth. He however became aware of being pulled closer to Edge and the knot not fading after about a minute.

Edge made soft huffing noises, licking his small mate contently and occasionally rutting his hips a bit to enjoy the after shocks. He was even more pleased at the tiny noises and twitches of Sans’ body due to overstimulation.

After a few moments of silence Sans tried to move, making a tiny grunt and pouting as Edge softly growled at him and held him still. “How long are we going to be like this- and….are you still cumming?!” His eyes widened as he felt the other’s cock twitch.

The wolf just let out a pleased grunt and smirked, still licking at Sans’ face and neck. Said face would tell Sans 'it will be a little while, and yes.’ He made an amused expression as his mate pouted at him cutely and huffed. The little skeleton looked so good post sex, all flustered and full.

Sans allowed Edge to cuddle him from behind for some time, even enjoying the wolf’s warmth and protection. That was until he was really starting to feel unbearably full. He whined, as if being full of monster wolf cock wasn’t enough, his belly was starting to swell a bit from the unfathomable amounts of cum. Squirming he made tiny rebellious grunts of his own in return of Edge’s gentle scolding grunts that dripped of 'lay still’. He blinked as the knot began to shrink and let out a pleased sigh. /IF/ they ever did this again, he wasn’t allowing Edge to take him in a public place again! Starting to stand and reaching for his pants, Sans let out a loud shocked cry as he felt the large load leak from his entrance and down his thighs.

Edge watched, letting out a pleased growl and feeling his cock twitch again with interest.

“WE ARE /NOT/ GOING AT IT AGAIN!” Sans squealed in an indignant matter. 

But surely they would, and Edge would see to that later, now that Sans belonged to him~


End file.
